THE MOZEIK BOX SERENADES
by junostar
Summary: This use to be called The Mozeik Saga, but I spell checked, revised and adding chapters. It’s starting to get exciting and deep. This is my first fan fiction. So please R and R. There is more to come, it gets a bit saucy. I’m sticking with it.
1. ONLY THE LONLEY

title: THE MOZEIK BOX SERENADES

chapter one: ONLY THE LONELY

by: JUNOSTAR

disclaimer: I don not own cowboy bebop.----- PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

I woke up to find a posit note has been slapped to my forehead, 'how nice.' Sarcasm is rolling my head right at this moment. Angrily I ripped it off with a slight sting. Rubbing my skin to get the sticky felling to go away.

"I am getting really sick of this little game!" Spike said with an anode tone through his teeth. Jet does this to me every time I sleep, I know he's just trying to help by putting little saying everywhere and stupid haikus taped to my freaking forehead. But it just pisses me off. The only benefit of it is that I don't get the light gleaming in my eyes when I wake up. But enough with it already. 'ERRRR!'

'To day is the first day to the rest of your life.'

"HA, HA!" Spike expended his gratitude to Jet loudly through the bebop with no touch of real hummer at all in his voice.

A rustling came from the kitchen pots and pans clanging together and Jets voice said huskily "You like that one than Spike-o, I think you should start taking my advice some day, maybe even appreciate it."

Jet has been getting quite upset with Spike. For the past five months he has done nothing but sit on that couch, you would think he would be sick of it. But not Spike no 'lazy ass' .I don't even remember the last time he's gone on a bounty hunt and the fact that Faye left to find her so called routes or something. It's just me busting my hump to get the bills paid. "Damb it." Jet burnt his finger trying to toss the food around in his wok.

"So you going to get off the god offal couch to day" Jet said with a rising voice that's pulling at his vocal strings to keep from leaving his anger to take over.

Just than Jet heard a muffled sound coming from Spikes direction, poking his head around the corner from the kitchen only to see spike writing on a peace of paper than putting a peace of tape on it. Spike glanced over at Jet with a half smirk on his face and cold eyes aimed toured him.

"What yeah got their Spike?" Jet said with a concerned notion in his voice and wrinkles on his forehead. Squinting trying to read the writing on the peace of paper.

Spikes quickly stud up, grabbed his cote and went to the kitchen slapping the object smack dab in the middle of Jets forehead. And left the bebop. Making loud huff noises with his boots and a slammed door to show his aggravated appreciation.

Jets tour the tape off his head. Looking at what spike had written while rubbing his chin in thought.

'Trying is the first step toured failure.'

"Smart Ass" was the only words to leave Jets mouth in a whisper wile looking around to see that spike was gone.

**************************************

Spike stood outside the bebop searching his coot for his smokes. Finding them he saw he only had one left, now looking in his other pocket to get his liter. Lifting it up to the cancer stick in his hand and inhaling deeply and exhaling with a plesherable mone.

"You're always there for me." Spike noted as he looked at his cigarette longingly. 'I guess I better get another pack.' so he decided to walk into town to find a vender.

It was a little dreary outside. Gray and a slight chill in the air. Walking along the sidewalk Spikes trench coot waved in an odd gust of wind that seemed to have cot his attention. Looking up and to his left, he saw he was standing in front of an old pub.

"The Irish Soul, only the lonely welcome" Spick read the neon sign outside with a whisper so only he himself can hear how it would sound. "Well I'm not Irish, but I guess the lonely thing can count" 'and the green hair' Spike noted to himself.

Spike opened the door with a rush of worm air soothing his chilled skin. The place smelled of whisky and clove. It looked like your typical small oak wood bar, with a mirror behind the roses of liquor.

A small middle aged man walked up to Spike form behind the bar as he sat downs and asked in a deep scratchy voice. "What would the lonely like to order today?"

"Two fingers of Wild Turkey and a Draft of your cheapest" Spike thought that should hit the spot quite well.

"Sounds like you're in the right place, with a nice drink order like that" the bartender said while turning around to poor his fix of alcohol.

Spike was watching his order being filled when the he herd the bells on the door chime from some one walking in, he didn't look up or turn to see who it was. Not like he would know them or care for any matter. But he did stiffen and close his eyes when he smelled the sweet perfume that wafted by 'smells like Julia' and then stepped past him, sitting four stools down. A purring sexy woman's voice rung through the air. "Charlie do you think you could get me my regular." Charlie the bartender looked up with a smug smile on his face and huffed a laugh as he realized what her order was and spoke up turning tortes the lady. "I guess you've met your match today Isabel this gentleman to the left of you must have the same death wish as you always do, he order the same thing"

She cocked her head and her glanced peered to the left of her, and with her monotone voice still smooth as can be" I guess you've died a few times before to than. Huh" 

Spike than opened his eyes and slightly jerking shocked at the statement she maid. "Seems that's been going around." He said with no emotion in his voice. Taking a sip of his beer that was now placed in front of him. When he finally glanced over to see this woman. He found that the smell and voice fit that sexy profile. 

A lady about in her mid twenties, hair pulled in to a loose bun, natural beauty and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top.

She slammed down her whisky with out even a single twitch than right afterward her beer.

With that being done she stood up put the right amount of money on the counter equal to the bill, walking to the door she paused glancing at spike for a moment. Than staring forward with her hand pushing on the door. And said "don't get to caught up in this dream." And than she was gone.

________________________________________________________________________

NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT'S A LITTLE Q. AND A.

Preview:

"All right than..." Spike said quicker than he meant to than passed with a blank face, bringing his pointer finger to the side of his face and than swinging it down pointing at his smokes. "What do you do to get money for bozz and smokes" Spike said just to get the ball rolling? Watching her as she decided to move and seat herself next to him.

"Kill." She said nonchalantly. Swinging her hand and gesturing with it as if it were a gun, pointing directly at Spikes left temple. Their eyes in a dead lock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junostar - hope you liked the first chapter because their is more to come. and if you read this when it was just called The Mozeik saga don't worry I fixed all the spelling mistakes and revised it. 

Well review and tell me what you think I would love to hear. By for now. 

J.S.


	2. WHAT'S A LITTLE Q AND A

title: THE MOZEIK BOX SERENADES

chapter two: WHAT'S A LITTLE Q. AND A.

by: JUNOSTAR

disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop.----- PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

Spike to another sip of his beer and looked up as the bartender started to speak. "That girl their is something elace, so different than any one I've ever meat. Seems like she fancied yeah"

"Why would you say that?"

"She never talks to anyone but me and that's only to order, but its odd she's never slammed her drinks down like that before you must have stuck a cord with her"

"Or maybe she just has somewhere to go."

About seven minuets have passed since Isabel had left the bar, when suddenly with a gush of sweet smelling cold wind she repapered. Thronging a pack of cigarettes at Spike. "I saw you were out, hope you like this brand its what I had." 

"Thanks." Spike said with a bit of a squeak in his voice. 'It wasn't everyday that a stranger let alone an attractive female buy you a pack of smokes.'

"What do I owe yeah?"

"Just a drink will do, its not often I find some one I wouldn't mind talking to"

"So how do you know I want to talk to you" Spike slowly said the sentence as if he were thinking of the words as he spoke them?

"I don't"

"All right than..." Spike said quicker than he meant to than passed with a blank face, bringing his pointer finger to the side of his face and than swinging it down pointing at his smokes. "What do you do to get money for beer and smokes" Spike said just to get the ball rolling? Watching her as she decided to move and seat herself next to him.

"Kill." She said nonchalantly. Swinging her hand and gesturing with it as if it were a gun, pointing directly at Spikes left temple. Their eyes in a dead lock.

There was a long pause. 'What type of person flatly admits that they kill, huh.' Spike thought. 'Is she joking'

"Kill what?" Spike is obviously confused. What would this woman kill or better question who and for what purpose.

"People" changing her face to a serious scroll with now peering eyes. Eyes that seemed oddly familiar to Spike, a little to familiar, spike got a cold chill up his spine but it wasn't from someone walking in the door of the pub, but from memories. A memory he thought would never come to life again. 'Julia' was the only word that swirled in his head.

"Ok, so how is it that you get away with theis killings and. why are you bothering with telling me." Spike is really trying to figure this girl out she is as the bartender says 'something elace'.

Reaching out to grab his pace of sticks. He packed them three times, leaning back on the bare stool unwrapping them with an emotionless fetcher on his face. Grabbing one out. Before he cold get it to his mouth Isabel already had a lighter blazing in front of him.

"Because...." She seemed to drag the word out, looking as if she's trying to find the right way to put her wording. Biting her bottom lip, than moisaning it with her tongs slightly.

That seemed to spark a little interest with Spike. 

"You remind me of some one I herd about through letters from my..." she sighed deeply reaching over to grab a cigarette from the pack she brought Spike. Accidentally brushing his arm in the process, he took in a sharp breath that he didn't mean to take in. She started to speak again as she lit her cigg. "But that was about four years ago. Or was it five. And he worked for the..." She trailed off and paused for a moment "hum...He had the oddest name, I can't quite think of it." She looked at the ceiling and rubbed her chin for a moment looking at him closer narrowing her eyebrows as if trying to find something, than speaking again. "But he died about three years ago. So it couldn't possibly be you."

Spike rose an eyebrow to this odd conversation. Was it him she was speaking of? And if it was should he tell her its him. But how could he know if she was, she wasn't even finishing her sentences. It was quite enjoying, if she wanted to talk at least tell the person a whole story not little dabs of it.

So Spike decided to pry a little but not letting her know he was. Just a few questions would work, he hoped.

"What reminds you of him, I mean about me." He spoke before he thought of that one. 'Must be getting a buzz that it, I'm not drunk' He thought waighting for an answer.

"I think its the way you smell, the letters always had an odd spicy smell to them and you seem to have that same exact smell... Weird I know, but I think a lot of memories are based on sound, touch, and of course sent." While saying theis words she gestured with her pointer finger to her ear witch she circled, than she slide her finger past her lips than she tapped the tip of her noise. Keeping spike in her gaze the whole time.

"So you're talking to me because some one about four years ago wore the same cheep colon I do" Spike said with a no-it-all attitude and a smirk on his face.

"No." She said flatly"

"Than why." Spike spoke through a yawn wile stretching his arms above his head settling them be hind his neck with his fingers waved together.

"I can't really say I feel-" Isabel got cut off from finishing as Spike comm. went of in his coot pocket.

"_Spike yeah their_" It was Jets husky voice. A little crackled through the airwaves.

Spike noticed the changing exspretion on Isabel's face as she heard his name 'My god it can't be him he has been dead, this has to be a joke' her heart sank to the deepest depts. Of her stomach as she turned pale. Spike lifted an eyebrow to this look curious of what had sparked this change. Was it the voice? Did she know Jet, or does she realize I'm a bounty hunter and she has a bounty on her head. Spike never thought it was because of his name until jet said it again.

"_Hay; Spike if you're there.... Pick up some on your way back. Ok bud_." Isabel's mouth opened a bit but no words came out all she did was slowly look away. Than motioned for an another double shot with a slight shake to her motions.

Spike reached into his front pocket and grabbed out the comm. "Hay Jet you still there." He spoke more out of a reaction than actually paying any attention or wanting to strike up a conversation. "_Yep, I'm hear_."

"I'll get yeah the smokes." 

"_Thanks, Hay when yea_-"

Spike didn't take his eyes off the back of her head while he turned off the comm. Jet was in mid sentence. 'So it was me she has been talking about, I got to see were this goes and how the hell she knows about me' Still staring at her like he was trying to burn a hole in the back of her head he took the shot of whisky down with amazing speed.

Isabel just sat their and stared at her full shot glass, Spike notice she had an edgy look to her body and the way her eyes started to narrow at the liquor, their was a rage but that only lasted a minuet than she took her shot and looked back at Spike as if none of theis strange emotions in her and the ones that appeared clearly on her face had never happened.

She decided to change the conversation quickly and escape in the same movement. With a now plastered smile on her face a little tight in the cheeks she spoke through clenched teeth. "Well I guess you got to get your friend some smokes and I got to get going any way." She stood up and started to grab for her coot when Spike reached out to grab her rest. 'This girl is not going to sneak away that easily' Spike thought, but was mistaken. Isabel easily dodged his attempt to stop her. And she through her coot over her shoulders than rushed out the door.

Spike headed to the door and was just about to push on it when he heard the bartender. "Hay you got to pay your bill!"

"Shit" Spike said under his breath as he turned around on his heals. Through some money at the bartender and took off out the door.

________________________________________________________________________

I know this chapter was a little slow but don't worry it gets better. You'll see.

NEXT CHAPTER: EVERY BODY WAS KUNG FU FIGHTING.

Preview:

'What the hell is this' Isabel was surrounded by four men dressed in tight black ninja uniforms, with hooded faces. He was just about to step in and take affirmative action knowing folly well he would be the victor. When Isabel who was oddly standing in a casual position as if comfortable with the whole situation looking like a defenseless poor girl, kicked the man in front of her full force in the face he had no time to react. He flew in to a pall of garbage holding his now bloody broken nose trying to stand back up.

"Shit this girl got balls" Spike said in a high pitched impressed voice. 

________________________________________________________________________

Please review and tell me what you think. maybe give some ideas on what I should change. To tell you the truth this is my first fan fiction, I just want to know if I'm doing it right.

J.S.


	3. EVERYBODY WAS KUNG FU FIGHTING

title: THE MOZEIK BOX SERENADES

chapter three: EVERYBODY WAS KUNG FU FIGHTING

by: JUNOSTAR

disclaimer: I don not own cowboy bebop.----- PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

Once outside he headily looked left than right "Double SHIT!" He barked out of frustration. Seeing that the woman had vanished. 

Looking to the right quickly when he heard running footsteps. He went following at a jogging pace. He passed many alleyways openings and dumpsters, then as he was running past one of them out of the corner of his eye he spotted her. Trying to stop, he went sliding in the semi wet cement .He ended up in front of a small coffee shop at the opening of the small dark space and looked around the corner.

'What the hell is this' Isabel was surrounded by four men dressed in tight black ninja uniforms, with hooded faces. He was just about to step in and take affirmative action knowing folly well he would be the victor. When Isabel who was oddly standing in a casual position as if comfortable with the whole situation looking like a defenseless poor girl, kicked the man in front of her full force in the face he had no time to react. He flew in to a pall of garbage holding his now bloody broken nose trying to stand back up.

"Shit this girl got balls" Spike said in a high pitched impressed voice. He slowly made his way around the corner. Getting a better view. Now leaning ageist the wall to watch what he thought of as a very interesting fight.

Isabel was in full control. Now at a flawless fighting stance. She was moving as if she was dancing a waltz only she knew the beet to. Ducking at a phenomenal speed never making a mistake. She was in her own world. Kicking and punching.

A quick dodge and an elbow to one of the assailant's spine knocked the wind out of him. Than punching him in the back of the neck when he fell to his knees knocking him unconscious in to darkness.

'Three more to go.... What morons' Isabel thought wale letting bored huffing noise escape from her. Doing a direct blow to another mans stomach, as he bent over trying to catch his breath she did a full force round house kick to the base if his skull snapping his neck like a twig.

Spike still leaning up ageist the wall was starting to light a cigarette when another mans body came flying at him. "Shit!" Spike had to duck out of the way. His smoke fell out of his mouth on to the most ground that soaked into his stick. He looked at the battered man starring on the ground trying to get his barring. Spike kicked him in the ribs probably braking a few. "Serves you right hurting a perfectly innocent cigarette" Spike stated with arrogance putting his nose in the air. Retching for another one he looked back at Isabel. He thought it would be appropriate to star humming the song _every body was kung fu fighting._

Isabel saw the man with the broken nose standing up shaking of the dizzying blow to the face. She than glanced cocking her head like a dog seeing that Spike was their humming that unmask able stupid song. She had a confused look on her face shaking her head and than let out an amused chuckle.

Now looking back at the man half standing half hunched using the wall to pull himself up. Spitting a tooth out with a stem of saliva filled blood flowing to the ground.

"What is this all about!" Isabel said with a dark cold rage filled voice she did not look capable of making. "I did nothing to deserve this un loyal attack" grabbing the battered man by the neck slamming him ageist the wall leaving a circle of blood on the buildings side Isabel smiled with approval at this small savage attack and kneed him in the ribs, reserving a blood filled cough. "Who sent you!" She stood him back up by the thought. "Are the elders trying to test my ability" she ripped off the mans mask off and spit in his face.

'Note to self...don't piss her off' Spike thought while putting a half smile on his face, ease dropping on their conversation.

"Elders?" Spike realized this was a syndicate issue. "How very interesting"

Isabel realized she knew the unmasked mystery man. She ruled her eyes at him "Brody" she exhaled a long breath "did you even think you had a chance...so pathetic." She let go of him walking away. She crossed her arms over her chest. He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. She turned around staring down at the pitiful man. Her eyebrow narrowed and wrinkles appeared on her forehead. She thought for a moment and than while speaking she did a swift kick to his left side. "So pitiful they try to belittle me because I'm a woman, they keep thronging theist hopeless attempts at me like I'm going to fold under the pressure. But I do find is quite exhilarating and foolish of them, they know me better than this, I have much patients." She squatted down and put a hand above his shoulder tapping her fingers on the wall rhythmically. "Why don't they give in and acknowledge that I am better than any of their men both business and how should I put this...human relations, tell me that?"

The man lay slumped to one side studying the ground as if it had the hidden answers to her question, than looking up directly in her eyes. Talking in a pain filled voice. "This was meant for your friend over there but you started fighting before we could say anything." He motioned toured Spike with his eyes. "You should not be associating with the living dead; they will take you to hell with them"

She stood up and glanced at spike than back down at the man growling on the pavement. "Why would this man cause such distress, since he is a ghost? Or do the elders think of him as a poltergeist."

Spike was a little piss off now. 'This was his fight? This day just keeps getting better.' He kicked away from the wall catching both of their attention. He made his way over to them.

"So now the syndicate thinks of me as a reaper coming to take their tainted souls?" Spike spoke through grinding teeth emphasizing every word. "They are the ones who haunt me! They are the ones who won't let anything go! They are the ones who rune every thing!" Spike punched the wall. Squinting at the pain it caused him. He gave Isabel a glair of hate than with a smooth fast move Spike pushed her out of the way and glared at the poor sap who sat one the ground.

"What the Fuck?!" Spike spat out. He was less than an inch away from the battered man and on his last nerve. 

'They have taken away everything I have ever lived for and had ever loved, what do they want from me.'

"W...What do the want with me?!" Spike spoke with hateful sarcasm he was spitting wale the words came out, waving his arms wildly in the air. His breath like fire from the depths of hell in the mans face.

Spike put his hands over his face in frustration and rubbing at his temples. 'I am so sick of this' "ERRRR! Who are you people!"

Brody looked away from Spike and down the now darkening alleyway, and spoke in a low voice. "Its not who we are sir. It's who you are, they never meant for the both of you to meat. It's all because of thoughts-"

(BANG!!) 

Brody was shot in the head before finishing his sentence; peaces of brain and scull hit spike and the wall. Brody now laid lifeless on the pavement Spike reached for his gun from behind his jacket stuffed in the belt of his pants and aimed searching the rooftops looking for were the assassin's shot had come from. He saw nobody. Spike razed his gunned hand to his forehead as if blocking light from his eyes confused. Looking down from skyward he saw Isabel as if in a sate of shock or defeat. 

In a calm almost sad voice she said "Spike" she shock her head and slowly looked up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't know, it was actually you... when we spoke...I thought" she took a long inhaled breath and let it back out " you were." She paused and looked back down "dead. That's what she told me. I never knew you lived..." Isabel walked to the opening of the alleyway. She looked back and forth than looked back at Spike "we should get out of hear, you can go back to were you came from or with me it doesn't really matter" Isabel made a left and started walking down the street.

What is happening hear 'she' who is the girl she's talking about and why were Isabel and I not aloud to meet. "I need a smoke, a vacation; I need to actually die when I go on a suicide mission" 

But until than I might as well make it interesting. Spike lit his cigarette and headed to find Isabel.

************************************************************

Jet sat back at the bebop watching TV. He didn't really need to fix anything since spike wasn't being destructive and his bonsai are trimmed and shaped to perfection already. Jet leaned his head on the back of the couch looking at the infamous ceiling fan spin round and round. "Board, board, board, Board, B-O-A-R-D! This suck" Jet stated sitting up and reached for his pack of camels and ripped the side of the soft pack apart, he had no more. "I'll have to rephrase that" looking at the empty pack and crumbling it up he said "now this really suck." And with that he through the pack to the other side of the room. 'I guess I can call Spike and have him pick some up' his comm. was on the far side of the coffee table so with his leg he swooshed it over making it within arms reach.

"Spike yaeh their" Jet wanted a moment or two until repeating his question. "Hay; Spike if you're there.... Pick up some on your way back. Ok bud." Jet looked over the comm. as if it were broken. 'Hope he's not dead or anything' "yeah right no Spike the invincible"

Jet spoke with pure sarcasm. He was just about to put the comm. back down when spike came on.

__

"Hay Jet you still there." 

"Yep, I'm hear." Jet shook his head 'why wouldn't I be hear'

__

"I'll get yeah the smokes." 

"Thanks, Hay when yea-" (beep) "what the crap, he hung up on me." Jet had a semi discussed look on his face. 'I wanted to know when he would be back' propping his feet on the table and relaxing he sat back flipping through channel after channel.

________________________________________________________________________

Poor Jet all alone, but he'll have plenty to do soon. Because he's friends with Spike and we all know were that leads. Trouble.

NEXT CHAPTER: THE ROAD TO TRUTH

Preview:

Spike flung up his hands in an I surrender position shaking them slightly back and forth to get more attention from Isabel.

"Wooh, hold on sister, remember I'm not the enemy."

Isabel dropped her arm to her side and looked around the area with sharp eyes. "I didn't expect you to run into my ass." Isabel paused looked around again and than continued. "Well I see you made up your mind, come on my car is this way." With that said she grabbed Spikes wrist and ran.

________________________________________________________________________

Reviewing what you read is fun remember that kids. (lol) I think I'm getting the hang of this writing thing. You should really tell me if I am, well or if I'm not even close. Keep reading I think you'll like what you see. Cause' I'm just getting started.

J.S.


	4. THE ROAD TO TRUTH

title: THE MOZEIK BOX SERENADES

chapter four: THE ROAD TO TRUTH

by: JUNOSTAR

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop.----- PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

The moment Spike made it around the corner he ran directly into Isabel's behind. She was bent over getting her guns out of her ankle holsters. One on each side.

The second Spike ran into her she wearied around as fast as she could and had the gun in her left hand roughly lodged into his right temple.

Spike flung up his hands in an I surrender position shaking them slightly back and forth to get more attention from Isabel.

"Wooh, hold on sister, remember I'm not the enemy."

Isabel dropped her arm to her side and looked around the area with sharp eyes. "I didn't expect you to run into my ass." Isabel paused looked around again and than continued. "Well I see you made up your mind, come on my car is this way." With that said she grabbed Spikes wrist and ran two blocks down to a black Lincoln town car, painted high gloss black with completely tinted windows.

Spike didn't know witch car was hers so when she stopped next to the car still holding onto his wrist he was forcefully slammed into the side of it.

In a panting rushed voice Isabel spoke. "Get in, get in, its unlocked." Isabel slid across the front of the vehicle and got into the driver's side. "My place or yours." She said with a sarcastic smile on her face. "Yours I suppose. I'm not quit ready to get Jet in evolved in this yeat." Spike was not really shore what was going on, so he decided he didn't need reinforcements (by the name of Jet) getting involved or killed, because that's were this all seems to be heading.

Isabel zoomed through the traffic on the streets with ease. Spike was comparing it to his monopod flying at one point. He thought it was kind of cute seeing this little woman driving such a huge vehicle with ease. Spike was getting to like her attitude and her looks. But he still didn't know anything about her really, or this damb sitchuation he got himself into.

He hade to know answers and he thought during a high speeded drive was more than appropriate.

"So first question what syndicate do you belong to." He spoke nonchalantly as he dug for a cigarette out of his pocket. As he placed it in his mouth. Isabel had a Zippo lit be for his face. "Thanks, now what one I asked."

Isabel took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before answering. She really didn't want to play twenty questions yeat. But she guessed he deserved answers, and she of course was the one with them.

"Well if you must know."

"And I do." Spike interrupted.

"In all seriousness, I've mostly been working with them since I was 15. I know that's pretty young even for The Dragons, But my sister had already been working their for a year, and she had gotten me in based on my intellect and skills." Isabel dragged in a long breath and looked down at her hands. Than continued. "You see I have always been good with explosives, pyros., and such. Along with designing weaponry and now I have been getting my self heavily involved creating more of the new age weaponry as well. To tell you the truth I probably develop more than half of the Dragons more high teck. Weaponry to date, I've even been know to dabble in the monopod cercate now and again."

Spike looked at Isabel questioningly as he blew his smoke tord the roof of the car, and than pointed at her with the two fingers that held his cigarette making circles with it as he spoke.

"So let me get this straight." He took another hit of his cigg. Than resumed his jester. "You were in the syndicate the whole time I was." He took one last hit of his cigarette than put it out in the ashtray. He turned his gaze to the rood ahead. Spikes narrowed his eyebrows and begin to rub his chin in a thinking stance, than spoke what he was contemplating.

"But if I herd you correctly. He arched his eyebrow and glanced over at Isabel for a moment before turning back to the rood ahead. "And I think I had. You said you had mostly been with them. How can you mostly be with a syndicate...? Especially that one in particular."

Isabel smirked than glanced at Spike quickly.

"That ones easy. I was a spy for the Red Dragons and worked under the Komodo Klan for some time. Since the Dragons took me in at such a young age they had time to train me before I was 17 and of course that the age syndicates usually hire so the Kimonos we none the wiser that I would have been working with anyone before them."

"I see." Spike said than motioned for her to go on with her tail.

"So from the ages of 17 to 22 that's were I was. Than as you should remember the Dragons took down the Klan after reserving information from an anonymous sender, and we took 90% of them down and they have worked for us since, I was the sender."

Isabel made a sharp turn onto an old abandon looking road.

"Than after I faked my own mock death for the Klan, of course."

"Of course." Spike put in sarcastically.

"Than I was right back in the Dragons labs. That should bring you up to date."

Spike leaned back more comfortably in the car seat.

"So I know you have about 5,000 more questions. But were almost to my house, so... can you wate about 5 minutes before drilling me."

Spike glanced out the window; he was startled when he noticed were they were. He glanced around sucking in the surroundings of the wooded road. He closed his eyes and held in a deep breath to try to fill the void that clamed his stomach. When he spoke his voice was barley audiable.

"I use to know some one who lived around hear."

"Me.....too." Isabell spoke in about the same melancholy tone as Spike.

Spike didn't even hear her statement. He was to rapped up in thoughts of Julia.

The rest of the drive was silent until she pulled into her driveway.

Spike looked at the house in shock as memories of cold nights and warm arms of Julia surrounded his senses, and than the hatred that fallowed entered his heart knowing their would be no more of them. Than he looked at Isabel. To many thoughts to many memories, just too much filled his mind.

"This is a joke right." His voice cracked a little, the words weren't even able to make it past his through.

"I didn't think my house looked that bad." She said with a forced smile on her face.

"Who did you by this place off of?"

"I didn't by it." She thought. 'I guess I'll have to tell him things a little bit quicker than I wanted to. I didn't think he would remember the house.'

"It." She pointed toured the direction Spike was looking. "The house, was left to me in my sister will not to long ago."

Spike was shocked to say the least. He figured as much that she knew Julia or himself some how by the way she acted in the bar told him. But sisters he would have known, she would have told him, something didn't seem right.

"So Julia is your sister." Spike said matter-of-factly.

"Yes she, _was_, that's why I left so quickly." Isabel paused, Than continued. "YOUR sabots to be DEAD!" She spoke between anger and tears.

"I get that a lot, But their are many questions I have to ask you, and I'm starting now" Spike stated flatly.

"If you have been in the Red Dragons as long as me maybe even longer why have I never heard of you? I understand the years you were a spy but be for and after them. Why didn't Julia ever speak of you? She would have told me, we had no secrets." Spikes voice was getting louder and husky wale the anger built up in side. "You can't be who you say you are I would have known!" By this point Spike didn't care that she was in tears. He was yelling because he was confused, angry, and frustrated. Sitting in a car with a woman for all he knew was someone sent to win his friendship than lead him into a trap or kill him. And he was having no part of that.

"Now." He said from the depths of his thought. And leaned in closer to her. Looking at her through the slits of his eyes.

She looked back at him in the same manner. Tears still stained her face, but she gathered up her composure and spoke back to him.

"First off, If you just come inside I can explain everything. And two Julia was my sister I loved her very much,.... No matter how much of a cold-hearted bitch she could be. And three...."

As quick as Spike could he had his hand around her neck and his face so close to hers their noses were just inches away.

"You-never-speak-of her that way. You hear. You couldn't have known her she was an angel. My angel."

He pulled her closer so that their noses were barley touching. He peered into her eyes for a few seconds than pushed her away. Spike sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

Isabel looked forward as she started to rub her neck.

"Yeah hells angel." She said sarcastically quickly glancing to the right of her to make sure Spike was not going to make another move.

He didn't, so she continued.

"Now if you just come inside like I said before, I can make everything clear." She paused turning toured spike. "That is only if you want to come in and learn the truth. I know your truth is better... sweeter. It's what kept you living at points in your life. If you come inside your sweeter truth _will_ disappear. But you will finally know the truth and I'll be able to wake up from this nightmare by telling it to you, and maybe you will wake up from your dream."

Spike turned his head toured the passenger window and glared out for a short wale getting his breathing back in check. He didn't turn back to Isabel as he answered her. Just stared out at the house he hasn't be in, in years.

"This had better be good and I want proof of theis accusations or I will not hesitate to kill you."

Isabel looked down and shook her head. "She really did have you rapped around her wicked finger didn't she." Isabel looked at the back of Spikes head with a worried smile on her face. "Ok but after you hear what I have to say and what I have to show you, you'll probably kill me anyway, because I know that what I would do."

Spike grabbed the door handle and opened the door. "Let's get on with this." He spoke as he stood up.

************************************************************************

After taking apart his riffle and placing it back in the fom that lined his briefcase. The sniper on the rooftop of Mr. Hans Dojo Cleaners Finally made it back to the new Red Dragons headquarters. The man kicked one of the front double doors open and made a fast a line to the elevators.

The new syndicate building was a 113-story scrapper built on the Upper East Side of downtown. They were a little bit more secretive of their business affairs for obvious reasons. Namely Mr. Spike Spiegel himself. They would gladly give The Red Dragons' If he was truly interested, but they all knew he wasn't, he was everything but. So they have been on the down low ever since his suicide mission.

The doors to the elevator opened and he stepped out. A woman was sitting at a large half circle desk directly in front of the elevator. She immediately stood up and walked beside the man, taking his briefcase from him and than helping him off with his trench coat.

"You have five messages Mr.Masamoto, would you like me to read them to you or leave them on your desk." She opened the set of double doors that lead to his office and stepped aside to allow him entry. She hung up his trench on a coat rack than placed his brief case next to his desk. 

"Just leave them their on the desk, and could you look up a file for me."

"Of course whatever you need." She said as she headed toured the coffee and mugs to make him a cup.

"I'll be needing the file for agent number 528-19720 from the glaze division." He flopped down in his old leather chair behind his desk and let out a sigh.

"I'll get them for you now." By this time she was done fixing his cup of coffee and was placing it on his desk next to his messages.

"Also pull the file on number 596-00054"

"Oh-Yes." She paused in her stepping as she was on her way out and turned on toe to look at Mr. Masamoto. "Isn't that agent Isabel sir."

"Why yes it is." He took a sip of his coffee."

His secretary tilted her head at him as though as in thought. "Has she done anything wrong?"

He looked over the rim of his mug. "You are being a bit nosy today Mrs. Tribody.'

"I'm sorry sir I know its non if my..."

Mr. Masamoto cut her off. "She has gotten herself into a bit of a mess, and I have a feeling she is going to be a very knotty girl." He tapped the front of his mug with his pointer finger. "But....." He dragged he word out.

"I think I will se what she does first, she may just change the way our devil thinks of his hell."

His secretary razed her hand and shakily pointed her finger in the air. "I hope your right, Our devil Spegail has the right mind for this establishment it could be his kingdom if only he would take charge instead of destroying it, He could be king. But no he is living by his emotions instead of that good mind he has on his shoulders."

With that she walled out backwards and closed the double doors.

Masamoto set his coffee down and chuckled as he looked into the dark liquid that showed his reflection. "Yes he would be quite the king, if only the queen can convince him."

________________________________________________________________________

Julia is full of so many secrets. Spike is so angry. Is Isabel on Spikes side or the Dragons or is she just sick of holding in all these lies her sister formed her life around.

NEXT CHAPTER: ???????

I'm still working on chapter five should be up shortly. And since I'm working on it you can inform me on what you think should happen or not happen. Review and soon more will fallow. (lol)

J.S.


End file.
